Sweet Chocolate
by Yoshida Takamiya
Summary: Rukia, Orihime, Rangiko, dan Momo membuat coklat bersama untuk suami dan teman-teman mereka. Special for My Friend's Birthday(walau udah lewat 4 hari)(TYcRin) and Valentine Day(walau udah lewat kemaren)! Takamiya HarukiXD!


**Sweet Chocolaate**

By: Takamiya Haruki

Disclaimer: Bleach hanya Tite Kubo seorang

Pairing(s) : (Mainly) IchiRuki (Slight) IshiHime, GinRan dan HitsuHina/pastinya

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Garing, aneh, dsb.

Happy Reading~

"Besok 'kan Valentina, kira-kira aku akan beri coklat ke Ichigo gak yah?" gumam Rukia yang sedang menata rumahnya. Yah, sekarang Rukia sudah menikah denngan Ichigo selama kurang lebih 3 bulan. Dan Ichigo tadi pagi sudah berangkat kerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Karakura. Ia bekerja sebagai direktur di sana.

"Hmmm…apa aku perlu menghubungi Orihime-_chan_, yah?" gumam Rukia lagi. Rukia pun menelpon rumah Orihime. Sebenarnya, Orihime sudah menikah dengan Ishida Uryuu. Jadi, yah, niat Rukia adalah membuatkan coklat bersama dan memberikannya pada suami masing-masing.

"Halo. Dengan keluarga Ishida?"

"_Iya betul. Ini siapa ya?"_

"Oh, ini Orihime kan? Ini aku Rukia, teman semasa SMAmu lho. Masih ingat 'kan?"

"_Oh, Rukia-chan. Sudah lama ya gak ketemu. Jadi kangen deh…Oiya. Ada keperluan apa menelponku?"_

"Jadi gini, kamu mau gak besok siang datang ke rumahku untuk buat coklat bersama?"

"_Boleh, tuh. Besok aku akan ke rumahmu. Tapi, boleh gak, aku ajak Rangiku-san dan Momo-chan sekalian?"_

"Wah, boleh tuh. Yaudah, kamu ajak aja mereka. Aku tunggu besok ya. _Jaa naa…_"

"_Ok, Jaa naa Rukia-chan."_

Rukia pun menutup teleponnya dan bergegas kembali merapikan rumahnya.

~OOOoooOOO~

Besoknya, Orihime bersama Rangiku dan Momo sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki. "Rukia-_chan_! Kau ada di rumah tidak?" panggil Orihime sambil memencet bel rumah.

"Ah…kalian sudah sampai yaaa. Wahh. Ada Rangiku-_san_ dan Momo-_chan_ di sini rupanya," kata Rukia lalu cipika-cipiki dengan Rangiku dan Momo.

"Sudah lama sekali yah, Rukia-_chan_," sapa Momo ke Rukia.

"Ah, iya. Serasa ribuan tahun gak ketemu," sambung Rangiku lebay.

"Bener banget tuh. Oiya. Kita mau langsung beli bahan-bahnnya atau mau ngobrol dulu?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Emm…langsung beli bahan-bahannya aja. Lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab Orihime.

"Okelah. Aku siap-siap dulu ya," ujar Rukia.

-Skip Time-

Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, dan Mommo pun pergi ke mall terdekat. Tak sampai 1 jam sih, mereka sudah sampai ke mall tersebut.

"Ahhhh, mungkin aku akan membeli banyak barang hari ini!" girang Rangiku yang _shopaholic _itu.

"Em…Rangiku-_san_, kita di sini Cuma mau beli coklat doank lho. Kita gak sampai belanja _fashion_ di sini," ujar Orihime yang mengerti maksud Rangiku.

"Huhhh, ya sudahlah," Rangiku akhirnya cuma pasrah dengan keadaan.

Setelah memasuki kawasan mall, mereka pun langsung menuju ke supermarket yang ada di sana. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di supermarket yang dituju. Mereka berempat segera memasuki kawasan bahan makanan.

"Kira-kira bagusan warna apa ya?" gumam Rukia saat melihat ada banyak sekali warna coklat yang tersedia.

"Putih aja. Bagus kok," sahut Momo yang sebenarnya memilih warna putih karena mempunyai suami yang berambut putih.

"Eh, biru juga bagus kok," sambung Orihime.

"Umm…okelah. Mungkin aku akan mengambil 5 warna," jawab Rukia.

Rukia pun mengambil 5 coklat dengan warna yang berbeda yaitu pink, jingga, putih, coklat, dan biru. Setelah semuanya sepakat dengan apa yang dipilih Rukia, mereka pun pergi menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaan mereka. Lalu mereka merasa lapar karena memang sudah jam makan siang. Mereka lalu pergi ke café yang ada di mall tersebut.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang?" sapa pelayan café itu seraya bertanya dengan ramah.

"Meja untuk 4 orang. Tapi, VIP yah," jawab Rukia. Rukia memilih tempat VIP karena menurut Rukia, di sana mereka bisa lebih leluasaa mengobrol.

"Bik, silahkan ikuti saya," ujar pelayan itu. Sesampainya di ruangan, pelayan pun menanyakan apa yang ingin di pesan. "Nona-nona di sini mau pesan apa?"

"Blueberry cheese-cake dan blueberry frappe," sahut Rukia.

"Green tea butter cake dan Hot Chocolatr," sahut Orihime.

"Strawberry plum cake dan Capuccino latte," sahut Momo.

"Ummm…aku vanilla butter cake dan green tea latte," sahut Rangiku.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar ya," ujar pelayan itu.

~OOOoooOOO~

"Eh, kira-kira kalian mau kasih coklat ke siapa?" tanya Rangiku memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm…aku mau memberikannya pada Ichigo_, Oyaji_, dan _Nii-sama," _jawab Rukia terlebih dahulu.

"Hee, kau tidak mau memberikannya pada Renji?"

"Hei, apa kau sudah lupa? Dia kan sudah menikah dengan Nemu."

"Oiya, sku lups hehe…Kalau kau Momo? Kau akan memberikannya pada siapa?"

"Yamg pastinya untuk Shiro-_chan_ dan kakakku, Izuru"

"Ohh, kalau kau Orihime?"

"Pastinya untuk Uryuu-_kun_, Tatsuki_-chan_ dan Ulqiorra-_kun."_

"Heee? Kau akan memberikan coklat pada mantanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'ksn? Oiya, kalau kau sendiri akan beri pada siapa?"

"Umm..pada Gin, Shuuhei mantanku, dan Isane teman SMPku dulu."

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka sudah sampai, tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung memakannya dan bergosip ria. Setelah selesai makan, mereka membayar dan pergi ke rumah Rukia untuk membuat coklatnya.

-Skip Time-

Rukia meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur. Sedangkan yang lain duduk di ruang tamu. Mungkin mereka merasa sedikit lelah jadi Rukia membiarkan mereka istirahat sebentar. 10 menit kemudian, mereka segera ke dapur Rukia untuk membuat coklat. Sebenarnya, Rukia dan Momo agak ragu denagn adanya Orihime beserta Rangiku. Yang mereka takutkan adalah mereka akan memasukkan bahan aneh didalam coklat yang akan dibuat. Lalu keempat wanita itu ulai sibuk bekerja.

Setelah selesai, mereka menuangkan lelehan coklat ke dalam cetakan dan memasukkan ke dalam _freezer _agar mengeras. Mereka menunggu sambil bergosip ria(lagi). Sekitar satu jam kemudian, coklat yang mereka buat telah mengeras dan mereka segera membungkusnya dengan berabagi kotak dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Tak lama kemudian, Orihime, Momo, dan Rangiku membawa coklat yang mereka buat dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kayaknya kau harus pulang, deh. Hari ini Shiro-_chan_ pulang cepat. Jadi pasti dia mencariku," ucap Momo.

"Aku juga. Uryuu_-kun_ juga pulangnya lebih cepat. Aku harus pulang deh," sahut Orihime.

"Hmm, aku juga harus pulangg. Aku ada janji dengan Gin nanti," ucap Rangiku.

"Yasudh. Kalian pulang saja dulu. Lagipula sebentar lagi Ichigo pulang dan aku belum membuatkan makanan untuknya," ujar Rukia.

Mereka pun membereskan semua dan kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"_Jaa naa _Rukia_-chan,"_ pamit Orihime dan yang lain.

"_Jaa naa minna-san_!" ujar Rukia.

~OOOoooOOO~

"_Tadaimaa!_" ucap seorang pria berambut oranye yang berada diambang pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"_Okaeri desu, _Ichigo," sahut Rukia dari ruang keluarga yang sudah menunggu Ichigo dari tadi.

"Umm, Ichigo. Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Hari ini hari Sabtu."

"Hufftt. Dasar tidak peka."

"Tidaklah. Aku cuma bercanda…_Happy Valentine Day, Honeeyy!_" ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan coklat pada Rukia yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Hahaha. _Happy valentine _juga, Ichigo," balas Rukia lalu memberikan coklat buatannya pada Ichigo.

"Ini kau yang buat/ aku tak menyangka. Kukira kau tak bisa buat coklat." Ejek Ichigo. Dan sebuah bogem menteah Rukia melayang ke kepala Ichigo.

"Enak aja. Kau kira aku sepayah itu, hah?1"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?! Kalau kepalaku terbelah menjadi dua bagaimana?!"

"Huh. Aku tak peduli. Birakan saja."

Ichigo pun duduk di sofa dan kemudian membuka bungkus coklatnya dan melahapnya.

"Hmm. Rasanya manis dan enak. Tak slah aku memilihmu sebagai istriku." Puji Ichigo. Rukia cuma berblushing ria.

"_Arigatou,_"ucap Rukia.

OWARI

A/N: Bersama saya, author gaje nan absurd ini, Takamiya Haruki. Dengan ini saya memberikan imajinasi saya melalui fic ini untuk ulang tahun teman saya yang juga teman kolab saya…TycRin! Happy birthday ya1 maaf, ngasihnya telat 4 hari. Hehehe. Berhubung ini Valentine(walau udah lewat), kan cocok judulnya. Hehehe. Maaf ya, fic nya gaje begini. Dihrapkan bisa menghibur. ARIGATOU XD!

.

.

.

TeaTime:

Rin: Apa ini?

Haruki: Kado buat lu:3

Rin: O. makacih.

Haruki:*nangis di pojok*

~End.


End file.
